LA MEUTE DES PETITS CHENAPANS - L'HISTOIRE DE NATHANIEL
by MammaDiva
Summary: Bien avant l'arrivée de Tamara a Beacon Hills, une partie de l'histoire se déroulé dans un petit village. Voici l'histoire de Nathaniel. Vous allez découvrir sa vie et la malédiction qui pèse sur sa famille.
1. Chapter 0

salut mes licornes garous, histoire de vous faire patienter jusqu'a la rentré pour la seconde partie de "La meute des petits chenapans", je vous offre une sorte de d'avant histoire. Vous allez decouvrir des personnages qui vont faire leur entré dans la suite des avebtures de Stiles et Derek. Mais surtout la grand mechant de leur histoire.

Bonne lecture a vous.

Rien ne m'appartient... En faites tout m'appartient ici, Sorry !

Une petite rw n'est pas indispensable mais bienvenue. Il y a quatre parties divisé en deux périodes. A samedi prochain pour la deuxième partie.

* * *

Nathaniel était immobile à l'entrée du village. Le visage vers la forêt et les yeux fermés, il inspirait l'odeur des pins et des arbres en fleurs. Le printemps était sa saison favorite. La renaissance de la nature, les animaux qui sortaient d'hibernation et qui poussaient de petits cris, inaudibles à l'oreille d'un humain mais tellement mélodieux aux oreilles d'un loup tel que lui.

Le froid mordant de l'hiver faisait place à la douceur du printemps. Il allait pouvoir retourner à la chasse et courir dans l'herbe fraîche de la forêt. Mais surtout, il allait pouvoir retourner à son petit jardin secret en haut de la montagne qui était inaccessible pendant les périodes d'hiver avec toute la neige qui tombait sur sa région.

Voilà des années qu'ils étaient tous arrivés ici, il n'avait que quatre ans et son frère deux. Il ne se souvient pas pourquoi ils avaient dû quitter les terres scandinaves de sa jeunesse, ses parents ne voulaient jamais en parler. Sujet tabou qui semblait ne pas inquiéter plus que ça son frère qui s'en fichait royalement.

Ils avaient voyagé pendant des mois pour arriver dans ce qui s'appelait le Canada où les gens avaient un drôle d'accent. Mais aujourd'hui à 27 ans, marié et ayant fondé une famille, il était le plus heureux des hommes.

Seul petit bémol a sa belle histoire merveilleuse. Stephen. Stephen Killian, son meilleur ami et amant caché. Depuis maintenant dix ans, les deux jeunes hommes entretenaient une relation amoureuse et physique des plus ardue. Leur relation amicale datait du jour de son arrivée dans le petit village dont les parents de Stephen en étaient les alphas.

Nathaniel et sa famille y avait été plus que bien accueillit malgré leur rang d'Omega même si Romuel, le patriarche et père accompagné de sa douce et aimante femme Friedale, étaient des Alpha. Romuel était un né loup alpha et Friedale était devenue alpha par sa force et son courage quelques années après avoir été mordue par son mari.

Leur vie dans le village avait été des plus simple et des plus heureuse. Nathaniel avait grandi entouré de sa famille même si les relations qu'il entretenait avec son frère cadet Cassandrie n'était pas des plus simple. Le jeune homme avait un caractère des plus rebelle et jalousé Nathaniel. Heureusement que dans la vie de Nathaniel, il y avait un rayon de soleil, Stephen son ami, son amant, son tout. Il ne concevait pas sa vie sans lui.

Tout le village devait savoir ce qui se passait entre eux, l'odorat et l'ouïe des loups sont hyper développés, mais personne n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent. Préfèrent-t-ils se voiler la face tant que les deux jeunes hommes continuent d'apporter descendance et pouvoir à la meute ? Ils n'avaient jamais fait attention, ni même posé la question de peur de briser l'illusion que tout va bien.

En grandissant, ses parents lui avaient demandé de se marier et de fonder une famille. Ce qu'avait fait à contre cœur Nathaniel au départ. Mais pousser par son homme, il choisit la ravissante rousse Katelina.

Katelina était la fille d'un fermier qui habitait plus bas dans la montagne, elle venait régulièrement au village vendre les produits que son père cultivait et semblait très éprise par le beau blond à la peau blanche qu'était Nath. Alors quand il commença à lui faire la cour, elle était plus que ravie.

Ils se marièrent quelques semaines plus tard, en début d'hiver. Et naquit 11 mois plus tard les jumeaux Marcus et Salomé. Une grande joie pour le village et la famille qui célébra la naissance des bébés pendant une semaine.

Aujourd'hui ses fils ont 5 ans et se portent comme des petits monstres, capricieux, têtus mais tellement gentils quand ils dorment. Katelina quant à elle s'occupe de la maison et des enfants, tandis que Nathaniel s'occupe du jardin et des animaux de leur maison. Leur vie est bien rodée. Malgré tout ça, Nath gardait toujours du temps pour voir Stephen qui n'était jamais loin de son amant.

Nathaniel inspira et sourit en sentant une odeur de miel et de citron s'engouffrer dans ses narines, portée par le vent. Il était très tôt et le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever, personne dans le village n'était levé. C'était le moment idéal pour s'offrir une sortie avec son homme.

Il sentit une main frôler la sienne, un frisson le prit et il sourit encore plus quand il sentit l'excitation venant de l'homme à côté. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à se voir un moment à eux depuis trois mois. Katelina n'avait pas voulu faire ses offices de femme prétextant qu'elle était fatiguée à s'occuper des enfants et de la maison.

Et Stephen avait dû partir à plusieurs kilomètres avec sa mère pour s'occuper de sa grand-mère malade. Il était revenu la veille et ils avaient convenu d'un rendez-vous ce matin même avant le réveille de l'aube.

Nathaniel ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Stephen. Ses yeux verts pétillants, ses lèvres fines et douce, ces cheveux noirs de jais longs et lisses, les épaules carrées et musclées enfermées dans un haut en toile brut, Nathaniel descendit le regard et ne put s'empêcher de vouloir retirer le pantalon en coton informe qui cachait les formes généreuses de son amant. Toutes les formes. Tout lui avait manqué.

Sans un mot, il glissa sa main dans la sienne et avança rapidement. Il avait une envie furieuse d'embrasser Stephen, de le caresser, de le mordre, de jouir en lui, de sentir son corps contre le sien. Ils se mirent à courir à travers les bois en riant comme des adolescents prêts à faire une bêtise. Ça lui changeait de son quotidien.

Il aimait Katelina et ses enfants. Mais il aimait plus Stephen. Si cela avait été autorisé, il aurait épousé Stephen au lieu de Katelina. Mais c'est interdit, toléré dans le village en cachette bien sûr, mais interdit par la loi et la morale dans le pays.

Après une trentaine de minutes de course, Nathaniel coinça Stephen contre un arbre et délicatement l'embrassa malgré la forte envie de le prendre de suite. Il devint fou et pressa son corps contre le sien, l'odeur que dégageait Stephen, mélange de miel, de citron et d'excitation, excitait le jeune homme.

Il dévora sa bouche, mordillant et suçotant la lèvre inférieure. Ses mains passèrent sous le haut en toile et remontèrent vers le torse, caressèrent sa peau chaude et ses tétons durcis par l'envie. Nathaniel délaissa les lèvres de son compagnon pour s'attaquer à son cou. Il le lécha et se frotta pour y laisser son odeur. Cela faisait trop longtemps que son odeur n'était plus imprégnée sur le jeune homme.

_ Tu m'as manqué, souffla Nathaniel en retournant Stephen et pressant son sexe durcit sur ses fesses fermes alors qu'il avait baissé son pantalon.

_ Pas autant qu'à moi, je te veux maintenant, gémit Stephen en sentant le sexe de Nathaniel entrer en lui.

Vidé et nu, Nathaniel était au paradis. Allongé à même le sol, la tête contre une racine d'arbre, le jeune scandinave d'origine caressait le dos de son amant qui s'assoupissait doucement, la tête sur son torse.

Le soleil s'était levé depuis maintenant une bonne heure, Nathaniel tendit l'oreille pour être sûr d'être assez loin du village afin de ne pas être dérangés par des opportuns de fortune.

Ils étaient bien, détendus et heureux. Seuls dans ce petit havre de paix rien qu'à eux. Nathaniel caressa du bout des doigts les hanches de Stephen qui se tortillait légèrement sous la caresse de son amant. Il descendit la main pour caresser le creux de ses reins et frôler les fesses tentatrices qui ne demandaient qu'a être encore prises et claquées. Son homme était insatiable, s'il ne se stoppait pas, ils feraient l'amour continuellement, du matin au soir sans rien faire d'autre sauf se nourrir pour reprendre des forces et recommençer encore et encore.

_ Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, commença Stephen dont l'odeur légère de la peur et du doute envahit les narines de Nathaniel. Ce dernier s'assit en relevant son amant, Stephen baissa le regard de peur. Nath ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait et commença à stresser. Que pouvait bien avoir son ami pour avoir de tels sentiments. Le trompait-il avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Allait-il le quitter ? Que se passait-il ?

_ Parle Stephen, tu me fais peur, s'inquiéta Nath du silence de son ami. Quoi que tu aies à me dire, dis-le sans crainte, je promets de ne pas m'énerver …

_ Je le sais bien mais c'est encore nouveau pour moi et j'ai peur que cela change tout entre nous. Stephen leva les yeux vers Nath et se lança.

_ Je vais me marier !

Nathaniel resta coi devant l'annonce de son ami. Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ça. Surtout venant de lui, lui qui n'avait jamais voulu se marier. Lui qui prônait sa liberté par-dessus tout. Surtout pour être avec Nathaniel.

_ Et je vais déménager …

Nathaniel reçu un coup, un coup comme jamais il n'avait reçu. Un coup en plein cœur. Il comprenait mieux le sourire rayonnant du chef du village et Alpha de la meute, le père de Stephen. Il comprenait mieux les sous-entendus de la sœur du chef quand elle disait que la famille allait avoir une grande nouvelle à annoncer et que leur destin allait changer et effacer la disgrâce et la honte actuelle. Cette salope Clothea ne l'avait jamais apprécié, encore moins la relation qu'il entretenait avec son frère. Elle ne s'en était jamais cachée. Elle et sa sœur Morelle, la femme de son propre frère, étaient deux garces aux cœurs de pierre et à la langue de vipère bien acérée.

_ Quand ? Demanda simplement Nathaniel qui s'était relevé et commençait à se rhabiller devant les yeux tristes de Stephen, qui fit de même malgré tout.

_ Dans un mois, je me marie avec la fille d'un chef de clan plus au nord …

_ Le clan MAFFERTIT ?

_ Oui !

_ Donc tu vas épouser cette vipère de Palmelia ?

_ Oui !

_ Je vois ! Nathaniel amorça un pas pour rentrer, le jour était définitivement levé et il avait du travail à effectuer, ça allait lui permettre de repousser d'horribles pensées qui polluaient son esprit. Il avait le cœur en morceaux, sa vie prenait un tournant qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu emprunter, malheureusement il allait devoir s'y faire et le plus tôt était le mieux.

_ Attends ! Nath sentit les bras de Stephen s'enrouler autour de son torse et s'y agripper avec force. S'il te plaît ne m'en veux pas, ne me repousse pas, je n'ai pas le choix. Mon père veut une descendance, il a estimé que si toi tu avais pu en avoir, je devrais en faire de même…

_ Tu es humain Stephen ! Mon humain ! que vas-tu lui donner comme descendance. Enfin si tu survis aux assauts de cette salope. Je connais sa réputation, les loups qui ont couché avec, en son ressortis avec des membres cassés, le dernier avait le crâne fendu. Nathaniel se tourna tout en restant dans les bras de son amant.

_ Je ne veux pas te perdre Stephen, je t'aime et je t'aimerai jusqu'à ma mort, mais tu vas partir à des semaines de voyage de moi, je vais rester ici avec ma femme et mes enfants. Que va-t-il se passer à ton avis. Je vais rester seul. Tu vas vivre entouré d'inconnus qui vont tenter de t'assassiner parce que tu auras épousé le meilleur parti du clan, ou alors c'est cette folle qui va te tuer parce qu'elle est malade…

_ Je sais tout ça ! Mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix, je dois aussi fonder un foyer, mon clan doit être fier du fils aîné du chef. Du futur chef de clan …

_ Tu ne seras jamais chef de clan mon amour, coupa doucement Nathaniel en caressant la joue de son amant.

_ Si j'épouse Palmelia si ! A la mort de mon père c'est moi hériterai de son statut et de ses possession …

_ Je serais parti avant !

Stephen s'écarta vivement, Nathaniel avait bien senti que ses paroles avaient blessé son ami. Lui qui lui avait donné son cœur, son corps et son âme.

_ Je suis désolé mon amour, mais je ne pourrais jamais rester sur ce territoire alors que tu y seras chef avec pour compagne, une folle qui ne tolère pas les gens comme toi et moi. Elle avait des soupçons sur son cousin, elle l'a fait écarteler devant toute sa famille alors qu'il venait de demander une jeune louve en mariage qu'il voyait depuis deux ans et à qui il allait présenter sa famille. Elle n'a pas montré signe de remords. Jamais. Cette femme est le diable. Et si je le pouvais, je t'assommerais et m'enfuirais avec toi, loin de toute cette merde.

Nathaniel tourna le dos à Stephen pour ne pas lui montrer ses larmes et sa douleur, mais il devait couper court à tout ça avant que cela ne devienne compliqué. L'amour l'avait rendu heureux. Mais l'amour lui prenait tout ce qu'il lui tenait à cœur.


	2. Chapter 1

Voila nous y sommes mes licornes garous, nous sommes a la fin de la première période. Je sais se n'est pas joyeux mais vous verrez les prochains ... ne seront pas joyeux non plus lol.

On remercie ma Bêta IANTOISALIVE pour sa correction, je te kiff ma belle.

Tout mais absolument tout m'appartient.

Une petite rw n'est pas indispensable mais la bienvenue.

Kiss et bonne lecture.

A samedi prochain pour la seconde période et le clan Hale.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Nathaniel avait laissé Stephen seul dans la forêt. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était rentré seul au village. Cela faisait une semaine que les habitants avaient vu arriver un Stephen triste et les larmes aux bords des yeux, les épaules voûtées et le cœur brisé sortir des bois qui entouraient leur modeste village d'une centaine d'âmes dont la moitié étaient loups.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il ne voyait plus Nathaniel et Stephen ensemble, comme les amis qu'ils avaient toujours été, ou même sentir leurs odeurs mêlées comme la première fois ou la mère de Stephen les avait surpris après leur premier émoi sexuel.

Elhiane KILLIAN, femme de l'Alpha, était une femme au caractère bien trempé mais d'une douceur sans pareil, et surtout elle aimait ses enfants plus que tout. Surtout son petit ange Stephen. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé solitaire et replié sur lui-même au sein du clan. Il fallait dire qu'être un petit garçon humain alors que l'on est entouré de loups n'aidait absolument pas.

Alors quand a débarqué la famille, épuisée, vidée, affamée, mais surtout ce petit garçon que sa maman appelait Nathaniel, qui malgré la fatigue s'était approché de son propre fils et l'avait pris dans ses bras parce qu'il venait de tomber et de s'écorcher le genou. Elle avait remercié les esprits de la forêt pour avoir guider cette famille jusqu'à eux.

Elle avait bien compris que leur relation ne serait jamais simple. Mais voir son fils âgé de 17 ans sortir des fourrés débraillé, le souffle court, puant le sexe et les hormones suivi par un Nathaniel extatique, le pantalon tombant limite sur les chevilles, qu'il retenait d'une main et un sourire béant sur la gueule avec les yeux absents vers le ciel, cela vous fait un choc au départ.

Puis en y repensant, elle savait que son fils et Nathaniel avait une relation fraternelle à la limite de l'incestueux. Tout le monde le savait. Mais personne n'en parlait. Surtout pas son mari.

Elle aimait Morrin de tout son cœur même si leur mariage était un arrangement, elle l'avait aimé, elle l'aime et elle l'aimera jusqu'à leur mort. Mais son époux était un homme lunatique, arrogant un brin colérique. Jamais il n'avait porté la main sur elle ou ses enfants, ni même sur un membre de sa meute, mais elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas la relation de son fils avec Nath. Pas qu'il désapprouvé mais il ne supportait pas que son fils, la chair de sa chair soit, comme disent les érudits du village, des hommes sexuels. Il était le fils d'un chef de clan et devait s'en montrer digne même s'il n'était qu'humain.

Son mari avait réussi à faire venir la famille de l'Alpha MAFFERTIT dans le village de sa mère pendant que Elhiane veillait sur elle et avait fait en sorte d'organiser un mariage de convenance avec l'alpha du clan. Comme celui-ci avait accepté, il était aux anges.

Mais elle déchantait de jours en jours. Voir son fils dépérir à vue d'œil lui brisait son cœur de mère. Elle voyait bien que du côté de Nathaniel ce n'était pas la joie non plus. Elle pouvait entendre de plus en plus souvent des disputes provenir de la maison du jeune homme. Celui-ci excédé, partait souvent courir en forêt. Elle l'avait même aperçu jeter un œil vers la fenêtre de la chambre de son fils quelque fois.

Elhiane déposa le plat en bois sur la table contenant la viande de la chasse du matin, du gibier cuit en broche accompagné de pomme de terre cuite à la cheminée. Elle s'installa à table attendant que son mari qui semblait dans ses pensées se serve en premier. Clothea toussota brusquement, faisant sortir Morrin de ses pensées qui la fusilla du regard.

_ Stephen ne vient toujours pas manger, râla la jeune fille en roulant des yeux. Il doit encore se morfondre le pauvre chou…

_ Tais-toi Clo, ou alors tu iras dans ta chambre et n'en sortiras que quand je te le dirais…

_ Alors lui, il a le droit de nous embarrasser, se faire jeter et moi je dis simplement …

_ Clothea, ma chérie …

_ Ah non maman ne commence pas, tu dois arrêter de materner Stephen, il a fait une connerie en … Clothea frissonna d'horreur en repensant à ce que les deux hommes faisaient dans les bois, beurk.

_ Ecoute ta mère pour une fois insolente, ou je te jette dehors et tu iras manger dans la gamelle des cochons.

_ Quoi ? S'insurgea la jeune fille, il fait des saloperies et c'est moi qui trinque, c'est contre nature, il ne peut pas faire ça avec un homme, il …

_ SILENCE ! Hurla Morrin hors de lui. Sa fille n'était qu'une idiote, comment avait-il pu engendrer deux filles aussi méchantes que ça. L'une ne valait pas l'autre. Aussi mauvaise, aussi idiote. Morrin se reprit et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ecoute moi bien Clothea, parce que je ne le redirais pas une seule fois.

Elhiane assistait silencieusement à l'échange entre sa fille et son mari. Elle connaissait les turpitudes qui faisaient dilemme dans l'esprit de son mari, mais elle savait qu'il avait dû prendre des décisions pas faciles malgré toute cette histoire.

_ Connais-tu le terme "compagnon" ? Demanda Morrin a sa fille.

_ Bien sûr …

_ Tu sais que "nous" les loups somment pas affiliés à une seule sexualité, nous ne connaissons pas les termes qui nous identifient à ne connaître l'amour qu'avec le sexe opposé, je vous l'ai appris pendant vos leçons. Il attendit une réponse de sa fille qui semblait se rapetisser au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. REPOND ! Hurla encore Morrin faisant sursauter sa femme, dont il posa doucement sa main sur la sienne pour la rassurer et sa fille qu'il ne lâchait pas du regard.

_ Oui !

_ Oui qui ?

_ Oui Père !

_ Bien, maintenant imagine que tu tombes amoureuse, Esprit qui nous guide, protégez ce fou ! implora-t-il les esprits alors que sa fille le fusillait du regard. Imagine qu'il soit ton compagnon, que vous vous aimez, mais que pour une raison ou une autre il doit épouser quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'adviendrait-il de toi ? N'as-tu aucuns sentiments pour ne pas avoir le cœur brisé ?

_ Mais Nathaniel est marié avec …

_ Pourquoi crois-tu donc que Katelina accepte de partager son mari ?

_ Elle est folle ou maso …

_ Non ! Elle sait qu'elle ne pourra jamais séparer deux compagnons qui s'aiment. Nathaniel aime Katelina, à sa façon mais il l'aime, il prend soin d'elle et de ses enfants, de leurs enfants. Mais malgré tout, le cœur de Nath appartient à Stephen, et vice et versa, jusqu'à ce que les deux meurent.

_ Mais c'est idiot … Clothea se reprit devant le regard noir de son père, je veux dire c'est horrible de vivre comme ça …

_ Et encore, ce qui va suivre, les années qui vont arriver vont être encore pires. Elhiane observa son mari souffler de dépit en pensant à ce qui allait bientôt arriver. Elle savait qu'il en était l'investigateur mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que cela pousserait Nathaniel à s'éloigner de son compagnon.

Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre de leur petite pièce à manger et observa d'énormes nuages noirs approcher. Les esprits étaient-ils en colère ? Morrin avait écouté les paroles du sage qui habitait dans la forêt. Avait-il bien fait ? Pourquoi avait-elle le sentiment étrange que l'avenir s'annonçait comme le ciel. Noir. Sombre. Menaçant. Terrifiant. Destructeur.

* * *

Il n'avait pas de mots pour décrire son état. Fureur ? Coléreux ? Non ! Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire ses sentiments. Cela faisait des années qu'il rêvait de posséder ce corps sculpté par le travail physique et les courses qu'il faisait dans la forêt. Courses qu'il suivait avec beaucoup d'assiduité bien sûr. Le loup était parfait, il aurait été le trophée ultime dans sa collection de conquêtes. Un beau loup scandinave à la peau pâle sans être trop blanche, des cheveux blonds dorés et longs. Un corps superbe sur un mètre quatre-vingt-dix de hauteur, sans parler des muscles qui se contractaient de partout. Un fessier qu'il fantasmait de dévorer et de s'y introduire. Une queue longue et épaisse qu'il aurait choyée et engloutie. Il le connaissait par cœur alors qu'il l'épiait besognant cet abruti de Stephen.

Il avait pourtant failli réussir à l'avoir, pourtant ses dons avaient lâché. Il n'avait réussi qu'à avoir un baiser rapide, puis le loup s'était reprit et avait résisté à l'emprise magique du sorcier. Il ne comprenait pas, sa potion dans laquelle il avait incorporé de son sang aurait dû fonctionner. Mais le loup l'avait repoussé. C'est ce qui avait déclencher sa furie, son courroux. Comment avait-il osé le repousser lui. Il était d'une beauté sans nom, un physique de dieu, une longue chevelure rousse attaché en tresse qui lui arrivait en dessous des fesses.

Et voilà que maintenant sa proie s'était échappée et pourrait ruiner son plan. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse ce maudit loup s'en sortir comme ça. Foi d'Igor Silver sorcier mais aussi chasseur de créatures surnaturelles.

* * *

Nathaniel n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie. D'ailleurs s'il courait aussi vite, c'était pour retrouver celui qui lui avait tout pris. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de pleurer les pertes qu'il venait de subir. Stephen. Katelina. Cassandrie. Morts, ils étaient tous morts et pourquoi ? Parce qu'un malade le voulait dans son lit et qu'il n'avait pas réussi.

Il ne s'était pas douté de ce qu'il se passerait en une seule journée quand il s'était levé le matin même. Tout s'était enchaîné.

Stephen avait été retrouvé mort, égorgé au couteau, nu et étalé devant l'entrée du village. Nathaniel avait d'abord pensé à un suicide mais, Stephen n'aurait jamais pu le laissé seul juste après s'être reconciliés. Puis le soi-disant sage de la forêt est venu en déclarant connaître le coupable du meurtre. Etant apprécié et craint pour ses pouvoirs, il désigna Katelina. La rivale de cœur du mort.

S'ensuivit un désordre absolument où villageois étrangement en colère commencèrent à s'en prendre à sa femme. Effrayée par leur violence, elle tenta de rejoindre leur maison ou dormait encore leur enfant.

Alors qu'elle venait d'arriver au seuil de la porte, une main sur le poignet en bois, elle souffla de soulagement. Souffle qui se perdit dans un bruit horrible de déchirure. Elle tenta de respirer mais ne fit que s'étouffer encore plus. Elle s'effondra sans même s'en rendre compte et mourut sur le coup.

Nathaniel qui avait assisté à la scène, comme beaucoup de villageois et la famille du chef du village, regarda le corps sans vie de sa femme bien aimée. Morelle KILLIAN, fille benjamine du chef de clan venait d'égorger Katelina. Sans une once de remords, elle se tourna vers l'assemblée et hurla qu'elle avait vengé la mort de son frère.

Nathaniel était immobile, figé par l'horreur de la situation. Il ne savait pas comment gérer ça. Son cœur se serra, son estomac se retourna violemment, comme pendant une tempête. Son cerveau avait encore l'image de Stephen qui gisait toujours au sol dans une mare de sang, nu et étalé comme une merde.

Ses yeux fixaient celle qui venait de tuer sa femme, la mère de ses enfants, celle qui avait partager 7 ans de sa vie quotidienne. Ses joies et ses pleurs, ses peines comme ses bons moments, engueulades comme réconciliations. Elle avait été la meilleure amie dont il avait toujours rêvé, celle à qui il racontait ses petits secrets, celle qui l'avait poussé à se réconcilier avec Stephen, celle qui l'avait jeté comme une merde parce qu'il avait rompu avec son compagnon. Elle était un tout, son tout.

Un grondement bruyant sortit de la gorge de Nathaniel, jamais son loup ne s'était manifesté de cette façon, il voulait du sang, fini la compassion, fini la gentillesse. Il voulait du sang, de la mort. Il voulait la mort de celui qui avait tué son compagnon, mais aussi la mort de son amie et femme.

Il sentit ses crocs pousser dans sa gueule et ses griffes sortir de ses doigts. Son visage se transforma et se recouvrit légèrement de poils châtain clair. Ce qui choqua l'assistance ce fut ses yeux. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un rouge Alpha. Il rugit et fit plier les villageois derrière lui. Seuls les autres alphas présents, s'inclinèrent deux secondes, surpris par le spectacle.

Puis ce fut rapide. Un saut. Un coup de griffe et des pleurs.

Nathaniel avait repris forme humaine et tenait dans ses bras son frère. Cassandrie s'était interposé entre son frère aîné et sa femme. Lui sauvant la vie mais perdant petit à petit la sienne.

Tétanisé et souffrant comme jamais, Nathaniel berçait doucement son frère dans ses bras pendant que celui-ci lui parlait.

_ Je suis désolé Nathaniel, je suis un mauvais petit frère …

_ Chut ! Ne parle pas, papa et maman sont allé chercher le sorcier, il doit avoir des …

_ Il ne fera rien et il est déjà parti, Cassandrie grinça des dents, il sentait sa vie s'échapper lentement de lui. Mais il avait encore une dernière chose à dire à son frère avant de rejoindre leurs ancêtres dans le monde des esprits.

Cassandrie fit approcher l'oreille de son frère et lui parla. Il lui parla pendant de longues minutes. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, le cœur de Nathaniel se brisait, mais sa fureur et sa volonté grandirent.

Son petit frère arrêta de parler. Nathaniel se leva silencieux, fermé, tenant dans ses bras le corps sans vie de son petit frère qui venait d'expirer son dernier souffle de vie en lui révélant son secret. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la maison de ses parents, les villageois s'écartèrent de son passage et formèrent un chemin de silence.

Nathaniel passa devant Morelle soutenue par Clothea. Plus loin le chef du village fit transporter le corps de son fils vers sa demeure. Il vit seulement Elhiane quand elle lui ouvrit la porte de la demeure familiale.

Il sentit qu'elle l'accompagnait alors qu'il traversait la maison. Il déposa le corps de son frère sur son propre lit, passa sa main sur son visage pour lui fermer les yeux. Allongea ses bras le long de son corps et déposa un drap de lin sur celui-ci jusqu'à recouvrir la presque totalité de son corps. Nathaniel sortit un médaillon en argent qu'il avait fait faire quelques semaines auparavant d'un des meubles en bois de sa chambre et le passa autour du coup de son frère.

_ Elhiane ?

_ Oui mon garçon ?

_ Je vais vous demander un service, car il se peut que je sois absent un moment.

_ Où vas-tu mon enfant ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir ses larmes.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui parla. Il savait qu'elle l'écoutait attentivement malgré son envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de pleurer les pertes qu'ils venaient d'essuyer.

A la fin, il sentit son regard se poser sur lui tandis qu'il sortait de la pièce et sûrement de sa vie. Il lui avait fait promettre, il savait qu'elle tiendrait parole. Et il partit sans un regard en arrière, sans un au revoir à sa famille, sans avoir pleurer la mort de ses proches. Il partait vers un avenir sombre. Vers la vengeance.

Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat bleu azur dans la nuit noire. Il était un meurtrier. A cause de lui, son compagnon était mort. Sa femme était morte. Et il avait tué son frère. Même s'il voulait revenir, il ne pourrait plus jamais remettre les pieds sur la terre qui l'a vu grandir. Il avait souillé la terre de son compagnon et il devra le payer par son errance.

Mais il ne savait pas que cela durerait des siècles.


	3. Chapter 2

Hello Hello Hello ! Comment vont mes licornes garous ? Bien j'espere car voici l'avant dernier poste de ce chapitre.

Je vous laisse lire et je vous annonce que la prochaine publication se fera le Jeudi 31 car le Vendredi 1 Septembre je vous republie La meute des petits chenapans tome II qui est entièrement écrit et corrigé par ma super bêta IANTOISALIVE.

Rien ne m'app... En faite si, tout m'appartient sauf Beacon Hills et le Nemeton.

KISSSSSS & MY PUSSY IN ON FIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

* * *

"_ Ecoute-moi attentivement grand frère, je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé malgré la jalousie qui m'étouffait chaque jour que les esprits mettaient devant nous. Jaloux de ta beauté naturelle, de ta gentillesse envers tout le monde même moi, de ton attention pour les personnes qui te quémandaient du temps, jaloux parce que tu as trouvé un compagnon qui tient à toi plus qu'à tout le reste, jaloux parce que tu as une femme aimante et douce, des enfants adorables malgré leur comportement de démon. Oui j'étais jaloux mais jamais je n'ai souhaité ceci. Il y une personne qui est bien plus jalouse que moi alors qu'elle ne devrait pas.

Le sorcier Igor Silver, il n'est pas que sorcier, c'est aussi un chasseur, j'ai fouillé dans ses affaires un jour où il était sorti, me demande pas pourquoi je l'ai fait je ne t'en dirais rien mais je l'ai fait et j'ai trouvé des preuves de son état de sorcier mais aussi des carnets où il parle de toi.

Il est obsédé par toi, il te prend pour un trophée et s'il ne t'a pas, il détruira tous ceux qui t'auront. Je ne pensais pas qu'il tuerait Stephen, ni qu'il s'en prendrait à Katelina. Je suis désolé mon frère, si j'avais fait un peu plus attention cela ne serait pas arrivé.

Pardonne-moi et venge-nous, nous t'accompagnerons tout au long de ton voyage. Je t'aime."

Nathaniel se réveilla en sursaut. Le cœur battant la chamade, il eut du mal à reprendre son souffle. Ces mots le hantaient depuis maintenant 200 ans. 200 ans d'errance et de traque. Tant de temps perdu qu'il ne rattraperait jamais. Chaque nuit il rêvait de son frère qui lui répétait ces mêmes mots. Chaque nuit depuis 200 ans, il souffrait. Aujourd'hui sa famille avait disparue. Ses parents morts. Ses enfants aussi. Peut-être avait-il de la descendance qui se promenait sur la terre. Mais jamais il ne le saurait.

Soulevant le léger drap, il posa les pieds à terre et se leva. Un léger courant d'air lécha son corps nu et offert à l'esprit des vents. Cela faisait bien longtemps que les loups garous avaient oublié les esprits qui les guidaient mais pas lui. C'est son héritage, son passé, c'est encore eux qui veillent sur lui. Ils ne sont pas tous d'accord sur l'avancement de la vie de Nathaniel, il en est sûr, mais il a fait un choix. Enfin un choix qui s'est imposé à lui. Devenir un Omega aux yeux violet et aux pouvoirs magiques n'est pas donné à tout le monde, surtout quand on fête aujourd'hui ses 228 ans.

Las, il se rassit brutalement sur le sommier en paille de son lit de fortune. C'est tellement mieux quand il dort avec Andrew.

Enfin si on peut appeler ça dormir. Parce qu'avec Andrew Derek Hale, Alpha du clan Hale sur le territoire de Beacon Valley, il était difficile de dormir. Ils étaient obligés de sortir légèrement du territoire pour pouvoir s'en donner à cœur joie. Enfin sortir du territoire mais pas du côté du Clan Gregor. Ces fils de loups galeux étaient des pourritures immondes sans scrupules.

Enfin, Allie Hale, la femme d'Andrew avait préférait au début qu'ils fassent ça sur leur terrain mais disons que l'alpha Hale est très bruyant quand il peut s'en donner à cœur joie et avec Nath, il le fait, alors ils ont dû s'éloigner, beaucoup s'éloigner.

Allie Hale savait que son mari aimait les deux sexes. Il ne s'en cachait pas mais n'allait pas à droite ni à gauche. Du coté femme, malgré qu'il soit très sollicité, seule sa femme avait ses faveurs. Et du coté homme, jusqu'à l'arrivé de Nath, il n'avait jamais eu aucune expérience sauf les trucs habituels de garçon prépubère. Petite branlette mutuelle vite fait sous les Etoiles entre mâles pendant une chasse. Mais jamais plus.

_ Alors mon amour comment … Ah je vois ! Tamara posa ses mains sur ses yeux, faisant sourire Nathaniel.

_ Je suis un homme et tous les matins que les esprits mettent devant mes pieds, j'ai ce genre de réaction …

_ Tu veux que j'appelle Andrew, il pourra t'aider parce que moi, il en est hors de question …

_ Pourtant tu es censé être ma femme donc …

_ Dans tes rêves d'homme ouais mais non, Tamara sortit en se tournant et se dirigea vers la cheminée pour faire chauffer de l'eau.

Il se demandait comment une femme pareille pouvait être dans sa vie. Après avoir joué l'ermite pendant 200 ans et voyagé sur tous les continents de l'Amérique, du nord au sud, il s'était arrêté ici pour se reposer un peu et le voilà un an après, vivant dans une petite cabane légèrement éloignée du village où vivait le clan Hale.

Tamara McDowell, fille de fermiers, vendue à un riche exploitant de coton par ses propres parents. Elle endura les manières déplacer de l'homme, ses remarques, ses mains baladeuses. Mais un jour, il l'avait battue et violée sauvagement sur la table de la cuisine. Alors qu'il allait recommencer, la jeune femme dans un effort surhumain attrapa un couteau de cuisine et poignard l'homme, encore et encore même après sa mort. Devenant une meurtrière, elle trouva encore la force de s'enfuir. Après des jours et des jours de marche, prenant du repos que pendant la nuit après la pluie. Elle tomba dans l'inconscience près d'une rivière.

A son réveil, elle fut entourée par des femmes qui prirent soin d'elle et fut présentée, ce qui fut laborieux, au maître de maison, l'imposant et charismatique Andrew Hale.

Comprenant le problème de la jeune femme, le maître de maison lui laissa le temps de s'habituer. La jeune femme finit par enfin sortir de son état le jour où elle aperçut Nathaniel. Elle ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi mais cet homme lui inspira confiance et sérénité. Il accepta avec difficulté, la requête d'Andrew. C'est-à-dire l'accueillir chez lui le temps de sa reconstruction. Et cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'elle jouait le rôle de sa tendre moitié.

_ Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes nu … Qu'est-ce que je raconte, les loups garous n'attrapent pas froid …

_ Détrompe toi ma chérie Tammy, avec le temps les capacités des loups déclineront et tomberont malade comme tout le monde a moins que ce soit un loup né mais plus le temps avance et plus les loups nés se font rare. Les alphas préfèrent maintenant mordre leur progéniture comme les vampires …

_ Balivernes les vampires n'existent pas, coupa Tamara alors qu'elle emmenait le petit déjeuner de Nath.

_ Bien sûr que cela existe, regarde Karla …

_ Elle c'est une sorcière cette morue !

Nathaniel étouffa une rire. Il était vrai que Karla, Seconde de l'alpha Gregor, tenait plus de la sorcière que du vampire. Mais pourquoi pas les deux. Lui-même était bien un loup garou né ajouté à cela les mystérieux pouvoirs dont il avait hérité quelques semaines après être partie en chasse au sorcier Igor et complétait ça avec son extraordinaire longévité et immortalité.

Il avait pourtant essayé de mourir. Par tous les moyens possible et inimaginable. Il avait compris qu'on lui avait jeté un sort cruel, l'empêchant de rejoindre ses amours et ses ancêtres.

_ Passons ! Balaya Tamara d'un geste de la main, que vas-tu m'apprendre aujourd'hui ? Demanda impatiemment la jeune femme devenu son apprentie. Elle était sacrement douée en potion et était très douée pour lancer des sorts, elle deviendrait une grande sorcière plus tard.

_ Aujourd'hui tu as quartier libre, répondit Nathaniel. Il avait besoin de souffler, c'était le jour de son anniversaire et il avait des choses de prévues à faire. De choses qu'il ne faisait qu'une fois par an. Faire une offrande aux esprits pour donner un peu de paix a son esprit mais aussi pour les remercier de prendre soin de sa famille.

_ Allez ! Bougonna la jeune femme, sinon je vais être obligée de m'occuper d'Éric et dieu sait qu'il est turbulent quand ses parents ne sont pas là …

_ Andrew et Allie ne sont pas là ? Demanda Nath très étonné de ne pas être au courant, pourtant l'alpha était passé le voir pour discuter. Un sentiment familier prit l'immortel aux tripes. Un sentiment de danger. Son cœur se sera à la pensée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à ses amis. Il avait réussi à se faire des amis après des années d'errance, il ne voulait pas qu'ils leur arrivent quelque chose.

_ Oui, l'alpha Gregor les a fait demander ce matin, répondit la jeune femme alors qu'elle débarrassait le plateau en bois vide du petit déjeuner, une urgence d'ordre territoriale, des loups inconnus seraient entrés sur la ligne tampon entre les deux territoires et ne bougeraient plus. Ils ont l'air d'attendre quelque chose, poursuivit-elle sans voir la lueur de peur dans le regard de l'homme assis immobile.

_ Désolé, dit brusquement Nathaniel en se levant brutalement, tu vas devoir t'occuper d'Éric. Il attrapa un pantalon et une chemise en coton qu'il passa rapidement, prit un panier en bois et fonça dehors sans se soucier de Tamara qui l'observait avec une mine inquiète. Tu as ta journée, hurla-t-il en disparaissant dans la forêt.

* * *

Nathaniel plongea dans l'eau froide du petit point d'eau qui jouxtait l'endroit où il se rendait. Il aurait dû avoir froid car l'hiver était encore là et qu'il était nu, mais sa nature lui offrait des avantages dont il profitait au maximum.

Après une chasse rapide et une cueillette fructueuse, il aimait se détendre en prenant un bain glacé dans cette petite source. Un ruisseau provenant du nord de la forêt se jetait directement ici. Entouré d'arbre et de végétation haute, le coin était idéal pour avoir une sorte d'intimité précaire car les loups passaient souvent ici pour rejoindre la ville à quelques heures de marches du village du clan Hale.

Il fit quelques longueurs en profitant de l'eau froide glissant sur son corps puis plongea à nouveau pour s'enfoncer un peu plus bas, là où l'eau était gelée. Il aimait la sensation du froid léchant chaque partie de son corps.

Auparavant il aimait le printemps et son cycle de renouveau. Les bourgeons des fleurs, les animaux se réveillant de leur sommeil hivernal, la nature s'ouvrant à nouveau à la vie et reprenant sa place dans un monde gelé. Aujourd'hui il préférait l'hiver qu'il considérait comme un frère, un compagnon de route. Gelé dans le temps, froid et sans pitié pour ses ennemis. Doux et grisant avec ses amis.

Après 200 d'errance, il rêvait toujours au corps chaud de Stephen les longues nuits d'hiver dans leur petite cabane en haut de la montagne. Réchauffé par quelques bûches de bois brûlant et caressant leurs corps entremêlés. Ces jours-là, quand il y repensait, il avait mal, très mal, son cœur se brisait plus profondément et ses larmes coulaient. Il s'était étonné d'avoir encore des larmes après des siècles de solitude, mais elles ne semblaient jamais se tarir.

Immobile au milieu de la source, il leva la tête et ferma les yeux, profitant du calme apaisant qu'offrait la forêt et du rayon de soleil passager caressant son visage. Il souffla de lassitude quand il comprit qu'il n'était plus seul. Sortant de l'eau, il attrapa un tissu et commença à s'essuyer rapidement. Quand il fut enfin habillé, Nathaniel se tourna vers un buisson.

_ Quand tu auras fini de m'espionner Ginnypher, tu m'expliqueras pourquoi tu es sur le territoire des Hale sans accompagnant pour t'escorter. Nathaniel observa son espion sortir gracieusement de derrière un buisson.

S'il avait été attiré par les femmes, il aurait sûrement succombé aux charmes insolent et envoûtant de Ginnypher BLAIR, la druidesse qui accompagnait la meute du clan Gregor. Des cheveux noir jais, d'une belle longueur. Des yeux verts en amande, pétillant et envoûtant. Des lèvres fines qui nous donneraient envie de boire à elles. Un petit nez en trompette. Un corps parfait en rondeur.

_ Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-elle faussement, je me promenais et j'ai atterris ici …

_ Mensonges, répliqua le loup alors qu'il récupérait son sac avec ses offrandes et commençait à partir, sachant bien qu'elle allait le suivre. Ne faisant pas partie officiellement de la meute Hale, il ne pouvait pas la chasser. Il espérait simplement qu'elle ne le suivrait pas longtemps. Fais à ta guise mais n'espère aucunes clémences si un membre du clan Hale te trouve ici sans permission …

_ Tu me donnes la tienne ? Minauda Ginnypher, battant inutilement des cils. Comment pouvait-elle espérer quoi que ce soit ?

Officiellement il était en couple avec Tamara. Elle connaissait son histoire. Toute son histoire. Et voyant l'instance de Ginnypher pour le mettre dans sa couche, Tamara avait décidé d'être sa compagne le temps que Nathaniel se décide à repartir sur les route à la recherche de réponses à des questions encore nullement posées.

_ Jamais ! Répliqua-t-il sur un ton fermant la discussion.

Il marcha une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Il sentit l'air se charger d'électricité. Les esprits de la forêt sentaient un danger, une force noire qui voulait les dévorer et détruire l'essence de la nature. Nathaniel se retrouva et fit face à la druidesse qui l'observait en souriant et attendant qu'il reprenne sa route.

_ Une pause ? demanda-t-elle. Non ? Oui ? Ne se prononce pas ? Elle soupira mais ne bougea pas, attendant sûrement que Nathaniel reprenne la route.

_ Tu ne vas nulle part ! Je dois faire quelque chose seul …

_ Répond à mes questions d'abord !

_ Quelles questions ? Nathaniel était fatigué de devoir répondre à des questions idiotes de la druidesse. Elle ne semblait ne jamais se fatiguer de la suivre, ni de le questionner sur des sujets qui ne la regardaient absolument pas.

_ Qu'es-tu exactement ? Un loup garou, oui ! Mais à part ça, tu as de la magie en toi, d'où vient-elle ? Que sais tu faire avec ? Je sens que tu es âgé mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer l'exactitude de ton âge ! Ensuite comme se fait-il que les esprits t'ouvrent le passage vers le Nemeton ?

Nathaniel sursauta à la dernière question. Il était surpris qu'elle sache que l'arbre des anciens esprits se trouvait là. Mais encore plus qu'elle connaisse l'endroit de sa destination. Il arqua un sourcil et tenta de sonder l'âme de la druidesse. Il maudit le collier qu'elle portait, empêchant quiconque de lire en elle. Pas d'odeur, pas de battements de cœur, pas de lecture de l'âme, rien. Ce maudit collier en forme de cristal long qui pendait à son coup empêchait le loup de deviner quoi que ce soit.

_ Je suis un loup garou, ensuite le reste ne te regarde pas ! Tu veux savoir mon âge ? Retrouve mes origines et tu le sauras ! Et pour finir, peut-être qu'ils ont plus confiance en moi qu'en toi ! Nathaniel se détourna d'elle, il avait gagné encore une manche, le visage coléreux de la jeune femme le fit sourire et reprit sa marche tout en sachant qu'elle ne le suivait plus.

Après s'être assuré que la druidesse ne le suivait effectivement plus, le loup entra dans une petite clairière.

L'espace était bien caché par la nature, entouré par des arbres centenaires et de la magie, un arbre majestueux trônait au centre. Le sol fertile était recouvert d'herbes en tous genres et de fleurs épanouies. On aurait pu difficilement croire que l'hiver était présent et que le froid omniprésent à l'extérieur de l'endroit, figeait la nature.

Nathaniel marcha doucement en direction de l'arbre récitant d'anciennes prières ancestrales. Il posa délicatement le panier en bois au sol, déposa sa main sur l'écorce et ferma les yeux. Il pouvait sentir les pouvoirs de la plante traverser le tronc et se déverser dans les branches, nourrissant les feuilles de sa force et de sa magie. Il arrivait à percevoir les flux d'énergie s'engouffrer dans les racines et nourrir la flore qui l'entourait. Il entrevoyait des formes fantasmagoriques laissant penser à des esprits animaux gardant secrètement l'imposant végétal de tout intrus qui voulait s'emparer de ses mystères et ses pouvoirs colossaux. Les esprits avaient confiance en lui alors que lui n'en avait pas beaucoup à son encontre. Peut-être voyaient-ils quelque chose que lui-même ignorait.

Il s'agenouilla et déposa au sol ses trésors. Fleurs, miel, pierres, offrandes animales. Il ferma les yeux et continua de réciter ses prières. Une pour Katelina. Une pour Cassandrie. Une pour Stephen. Et une dernière pour tous ceux qu'il avait dû abandonner au nom de sa quête de rédemption.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, les yeux fermés, il pouvait sentir la présence de son bien-aimé à ses côtés. Il sentait sa main sur son épaule. Il était heureux et triste en même temps. Heureux d'avoir à chaque fois le bonheur de sentir sa présence à ses côtés. Et triste de constater qu'il errait encore sur terre malgré ses prières de repos en paix.

Il resta à genoux pendant une bonne heure avant de se décider à partir rejoindre le commun des mortels et de continuer sa vie.

* * *

A jeudi prochain ... Une petite rw fais toujours plaisir, kiss.


	4. Chapter 3

Nous voila dans la derniere ligne droite de ce petit chapitre intermediaire a LMDPC, nous allons finir avec l'histoire de Nathaniel pour se replonger dans celle de Stiles, Derek, Scott et toute la meute.

J'espere que vous avez aimé lire cette partie comme j'ai aimé l'ecrire. Je vous love mes licornes garous et vous dis a demain pour les nouvelles aventures de Ma'Stiles.

Tout m'appartient sauf, Beacon Hills et le Nemeton.

* * *

Nathaniel soupira d'aise et se détendit comme jamais depuis la mort de son compagnon. Il avait juré fidélité à Stephen mais ne pouvait décemment pas vivre comme un ermite immortel.

Surtout quand des bras aussi puissants vous prenaient de cet façon, après des heures de sexe intensif, pour vous remonter contre un torse encore plus puissant. Il posa sa tête contre le torse de son amant et s'enfonça doucement dans les affres reposantes du sommeil tout en coûtant la symphonie des battements de cœur d'Andrew.

Qu'il fût si bon de pouvoir jouir de la vie dans tous les sens du terme sans regarder derrière son épaule pour savoir si quelqu'un va vous poignarder dans le dos en traître.

Il soupira une seconde fois alors qu'Andrew lui caressait le dos avec sa main droite tandis que l'autre le maintenait contre lui fermement. Si toutes conditions requises avaient été présentes, Nathaniel aurait pu largement tombé amoureux de l'Alpha. Bon il était vrai qu'il avait ce petit papillon couleur rouge Alpha niché dans le creux de son cœur qui voulait s'échapper et évoluer, mais il se l'était interdit et avait enfermé ce petit sentiment dans une belle lucarne argentée comme la lune. Lui laissant de l'espace pour vivre mais fermant la serrure pour ne pas le faire souffrir.

_ Tu es bien songeur pour un homme qui devrait être épuisé par mes assauts …

_ Vantard, rit Nath et levant la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui vert bouteille d'Andrew.

_ Mais réaliste ?

_ Mais réaliste ! Affreux vantard, s'esclaffa l'immortel en reposant sa tête sur le torse musclé de son amant au corps encore en forme vu le chapiteau que faisait le sexe encore debout de l'alpha avec le drap. Tu veux me tuer dis le tout de suite.

_ Ce n'est pas ma faute si le souffle chaud de ta bouche m'excite au plus haut point !

_ Par les esprits que tu es romantique quand tu t'y mets !

_ Quoi ? Demanda Andrew tout sourire alors qu'il s'assit en installant Nathaniel à califourchon sur lui. Tu es un homme plus que désirable, je me sens bien avec toi et en toi que je n'ai pas envie de retourner chez moi…

_ Pauvre Allie !

_ Hey ! Ne mêle pas ma femme a ça, réprimanda Andrew sachant que c'était une boutade.

_ Oui mon alpha ! Répliqua Nathaniel en se tortillant, faisant de cela même frotter la queue dure de l'alpha contre son trou prêt à l'accueillir.

_ Tu vois que tu es un vil tentateur et un affamé aussi.

_ J'ai faim et je ne suis plus fatigué, alors dépêche-toi avant que le sommeil ne me rattrape…

Nathaniel se mordit les lèvres, coupant sa phrase par un gémissement alors que l'alpha le pénétra d'un coup.

_ Je vais t'en donner de l'insolence moi !

* * *

Similaire mais tellement différent. Il avait l'impression que les événements d'aujourd'hui et du passé se ressemblaient à l'identique. Mais quelque chose changeait la donne.

Séparé des combattants, Nathaniel pouvait quand même les entendre se battre. Il pouvait sentir les griffes s'enfonçer dans la chair de leurs adversaires. Il avait même le goût du sang des loup dans bouche. Il arrivait à ressentir la douleur qu'infligeaient les ennemis à ses amis. Mais pourquoi en arrivait là ?

A cause d'elle. A cause de lui. Enfin à cause d'eux quoi. Elle et lui qui ne faisaient qu'un, parce que lui était-elle et elle était lui. Mais comment n'avait-il pas deviner ? Pourtant tout était là. Cet intérêt malsain pour lui. Cette façon de l'espionner sans arrêt. De le questionner sur sa vie.

Si seulement il avait réussi à détruire ce collier avant, il aurait pu éviter le bain de sang actuel. Meute Gregor contre meute Hale. Une quarantaine de loups et louves déchaînés se battaient actuellement à mort à cause d'une sorcière qui était en fait un sorcier et qui n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le laisser tranquille.

_ Igor ? Je te retrouve enfin …

_ Je t'ai retrouvé le premier mon cher Nathaniel, coupa le sorcier en reprenant une apparence masculine sous les yeux horrifiés de Tamara qui était derrière l'immortel. Dès que je t'ai vu arriver à la première réunion des clans, mon cœur n'a pas cessé de sautiller dans tous les sens. Mais j'ai dû garder mon rôle jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai patienté un an et demi avant de pouvoir maîtrisé totalement la meute Gregor et faire ce que je voulais. Nathaniel observa le sourire vainqueur d'Igor et chassa les images qui le hantaient depuis deux siècles pour pouvoir se concentrer sur le présent.

_ C'est quand même étrange cette manie que tu as de coucher avec les hauts dignitaires des clans et prendre une malheureuse pour compagne de fortune…

_ Ce n'est pas une compagne de fortune, c'est mon amie et mon élève, et s'il arrive malheur à Andrew…

_ Tu ne t'en prendras qu'a toi-même Nathy …

_ TAIS TOI ! Rugit Nathaniel. Il put ressentir les frissons de tous les loups à quelques mètres d'eux quand il avait rugi. Le même sentiment de peur et de soumission lorsque la mort avait frappé Stephen et Katelina. Il avait tenté d'enfouir cette puissance au fond de lui derrière des barrières et des murs enfermés dans une boite ligotée par des chaînes prêtes à céder sous l'effort.

"Nathy" ce surnom était tabou, personne n'avait le droit de l'utiliser. C'est "son surnom", c'est lui qui l'avait utilisé le premier … et le dernier. C'est le surnom qu'utilisait Stephen. Et Nathaniel n'avait permis à personne de l'utiliser.

_ A ta place je retournerais dans ma foret …

_ Il ne reste plus rien de ton village, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'y retournerais. Igor observa ses réactions face à l'annonce.

"Il ne reste plus rien de ton village". Comment ça il ne reste plus rien de son village ? Comment est-ce possible ? Il devait rester encore de la descendance du clan quand même. C'est vrai qu'il n'y était pas retourné depuis pour voir comment ils avaient évolués. Peut-être étaient-ils tous partis vers la ville ou ailleurs pour oublier les mauvais souvenirs.

Igor sourit sardoniquement et lui montra ses dents. Ses yeux pétillèrent d'une mauvaise malice.

_ Le village a brûlé avec ses habitants, Igor s'approcha de lui tout en ne lâchant pas du regard pour plonger sa folie dans son âme. Une âme aimante a indiqué à des gentils chasseurs que des bêtes féroces habitaient les bois.

Nathaniel n'osait comprendre les mots qui sortaient de la bouche du sorcier. Il sentit la main de Tamara se crisper sur son biceps à chaque parole d'Igor.

_ Et en quelques heures, pouf, Igor fit un geste de la main comme s'il était un magicien et qu'il faisait disparaître un objet, plus de village, plus de loups, que dalle, disparus, tous morts et même pas enterrés…

Un grondement sourd sortit de la gorge de Nathaniel, faisant reculer Tamara et Igor. Ses yeux se mirent à briller d'un rouge sang appelé par l'appel de la mort de la vengeance. Il sentait les esprits tenter de l'apaiser mais rien n'y fit. Personne n'avait aidé sa famille, sa meute, son avenir et son passé. Il était maudit. Où qu'il allait le sort s'acharnait sur lui. Il avait beau prier pour les esprits, les esprits eux-mêmes ne l'aidaient pas. Le suivait-il pour se repentir aussi ? Ou se moquer de son humanité ? Il en avait plus que marre de retenir la bête au fond de lui. Il n'en pouvait plus de brider le monstre qui ne demandait qu'a tout détruire et hurler vengeance.

Nathaniel était fixé sur Igor, plus rien autour de lui n'avait d'importance, seul le sorcier l'intéressait. L'idée même de le dépecer lui fit lécher ses babines. Il voulait se repaître de son sang, s'allonger sur sa carcasse et dévorer son cœur, arracher tous ses membres, un à un alors même qu'il était vivant. La bête enfermée depuis 200 ans ne demandait qu'à être libérée.

Nathaniel se retourna vivement dû à une claque sur la tête et tomba truffe à nez avec Tamara. Il se mit à grogner furieusement ce qui fit rire Igor.

_ Pense à Stephen ! Crois-tu qu'il serait content de ça, hurla-t-elle en le désignant du doigt, tu es plus fort que ça, plus que l'autre abruti, tu es un loup garou Alpha, tu es un sorcier puissant, tu es immortel et tu es Nathaniel Hanselinskin, alors bordel reprend toi et montre-lui qui tu es, mais pas de cette façon.

Nathaniel écarquilla les yeux devant la volonté et l'amitié de son apprentie. Elle avait raison, il était Nathaniel Hanselinskin et Stephen n'aurait jamais voulu que cela se passe ainsi. Reprenant son calme, l'immortel se tourna vers le sorcier et se concentra sur lui. Il ferma les yeux et depuis son âme, il demanda pardon aux esprits et implora leur aide. Loup, Renard, Coyote. Lune, Soleil, Vérité. Omega, Beta, Alpha. Feuille, Tronc, Racine.

_ Par tout ce qui n'est que vérité absolue, le soleil, la lune et les étoiles, Nathaniel attrapa rapidement le couteau à la ceinture de son pantalon et s'entailla la paume droite puis lança quelques gouttes de sang au sol devant lui. Il sentit Tamara se reculer, il dégageait une puissance telle qu'elle ne le supportait pas.

_ Par les quatre éléments de la nature, le feu sacré, l'eau purifiante, l'air céleste, la terre mère, Il pouvait sentir Igor tenter de bouger. Le sort commençait à faire effet, il était immobilisé, il lui fallait encore du temps pour que ce soit puissant et irrémédiable mais il avait peaufiné ce sort depuis 150 ans alors il n'y avait aucunes maudites raisons pour que cela ne fonctionne pas.

_ Par les sacrements de loyauté de notre espèce, l'essence du loup, la fourberie du renard, la force du coyote. Le sorcier immortel pouvait déjà entrapercevoir les effets du sort, ils étaient connectés, une chance pour Nathaniel que ce soit ici et maintenant, il avait la bénédiction du Nemeton.

_ Par les quatre points cardinaux, l'Ouest, l'Est, le Sud et le Nord. Tout son être bouillonnait, il arrivait à la fin du voyage, à la fin de sa quête, il espérait simplement que le sort lui permettrait de mourir et de rejoindre son amour dans l'éternité.

Nathaniel ouvrit les yeux, laissant à Igor le soin de voir ses yeux briller d'un violet étincelant comme des milliers de morceaux de miroir brisés illuminer ses pupilles.

Le sorcier ne pouvait plus bougeait un muscle. Il était hypnotisé et paralyser par les pouvoirs et le sort de celui dont il avait détruit la vie. Il n'avait jamais pensé que cela se finirait ainsi, cela ne pouvait pas, il n'en avait pas le droit, il devait finir ce qu'il avait commencé, il ne pouvait pas échouer après tant d'années passait à parfaire son plan.

Mais rien n'y fit, ni les incantions silencieuses, ni les appels vers les loups zombies qu'il avait si gentiment prêtés à Ludon, Loup alpha des Gregor qui s'apparentait plus à un porc qu'à un loup. Il avait encore peut-être un dernier coup dans sa manche. Littéralement dans sa manche.

Nathaniel se mit à sourire, sentant la peur du sorcier. Il se tourna vers Tamara et lui sourit aussi. Malgré la tristesse qui se lisait dans ses yeux et son âme, elle lui rendit son sourire.

_ Tu vas me manquer ma Tammy !

_ Tu vas me manquer aussi, mais tu vas pouvoir le rejoindre, c'est toujours que ce que tu as voulu. Tu veilleras sur moi de là ou tu seras ?

_ Toujours ma belle, Toujours ! Le loup se tourna vers le sorcier. Un dernier mot pour la route Igor ?

Le sorcier malgré son immobilité se mit à rire, intriguant Nathaniel. Il se mit à parler alors qu'il ne pouvait normalement pas.

_ Tu croyais sincèrement me piéger comme ça ? Sais-tu quel âge j'ai ? Non tu ne sais rien sur moi. Et bien je vais étancher ta soif avant que l'un de nous disparaisse. Le sorcier amorça un pas dans sa direction, chiquant le loup et l'apprentie derrière lui.

Nathaniel tenta de renforcer son sort mais cela mettait du temps à ce qu'il soit complet, il lui fallait quelques minutes de plus. Mais les avait-il ?

_ J'ai 578 ans ! Et plus de 20 visages différents à ma disposition, des contres sorts très efficaces et une volonté de vivre ou de survivre supérieure à la moyenne des petites gens. Je suis presque un dieu en somme …

_ Tu n'es rien qu'un misérable cloporte, hurla Tamara furieuse. J'avais anticipé les manigances de Ginnypher, enfin de toi, mais d'elle, oui enfin bref, la jeune femme sortit deux fioles contenant un liquide argent.

Quelques temps plus tôt, elle était tombée de cheval et s'était retrouvée seule, blessée et perdant beaucoup de sang. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps, abandonnée dans la forêt mais quand elle revint à elle, les blessures avaient disparues et elle se reposait au chaud dans la cabane de l'immortel. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que son sang coulait dans son corps. Et comme elle venait d'apprendre de la bouche du sorcier qu'il avait lui-même donné son propre sang à Nathaniel, il lui serait possible de puiser dans ce pouvoir et dupliquer les effets de la potion qu'elle avait créé.

_ Que crois-tu faire avec tes petites … Igor s'immobilisa instantanément quand la première potion s'écrasa devant lui, déversant le liquide argenté à ses pieds.

_ Une potion de ma création avec les plantes que maître Nathaniel m'a rapportées de la clairière au Nemeton. Je ne sais pas quels en sont les effets mais je pense avoir réussi à extraire la quantité suffisante de ton sang pour qu'elle te soit destinée, j'ai un pouvoir innée avec le sang. Nathaniel observa son apprentie avec étonnement. Elle deviendrait une puissante sorcière dans le futur, il n'en doutait plus.

Il la vit jeter la seconde potion qui atterrit derrière le sorcier. Elle se tourna vers son ami et lui fit un clin d'œil. Nathaniel ressentit un regain de puissance, il savait que c'était la dernière ligne droite, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

_ Finissons-en, souffla-t-il en levant ses mains, droit devant lui en direction d'Igor. J'ai commencé avec mon sang, je finis avec mon sang. Il s'ouvrit la main gauche et étala son sang devant lui à terre.

_ Pauvre fou, se mit à rire Igor en les regardant, ça ne marchera… Nathaniel vit le sorcier commencer à s'étouffer, il se tenait la gorge comme pour essayer de pousser dessus et faire rentrer de l'air. L'immortel observa les effets du sort sur son ennemi. Le corps d'Igor partait littéralement en poussière. Seulement la poussière était comme aspirée dans la forêt derrière lui.

_ Non ! Hurla-t-il, non tu n'as pas le droit, personne n'a le droit, je suis Igor Silver, je suis le premier chasseur sorcier, j'ai transcendé le temps, j'ai figé ma ligne temporelle, personne ne peut me vaincre, personne, continua-t-il alors qu'il se débattait avec lui-même pour ne pas continuer à disparaître.

_ Nathaniel ! gronda le sorcier, si tu crois en avoir terminé avec moi tu te trompes lourdement. Le loup pouvait voir la folie dans ce regard, toute la monstruosité de son âme. Ne crois pas une seconde que je n'ai pas prévu tous les plans possibles, je disparais peut-être mais toi tu vas rester là encore trèèeeees longtemps ! Il éclata de rire alors que le loup tentait de comprendre le sens de ses paroles.

_ Je viens de donner ma vie et mon immortalité pour ce sort, je deviens donc …

_ Tu restes immortel mon enfant, tu le resteras jusqu'à la fin des temps … Sur ses dernières paroles le corps d'Igor Silver disparut au fin fond de la forêt, dans un endroit protégé par le temps et la magie. Le Nemeton venait d'avaler le sorcier.

Un mal de crâne et un vertige firent tomber Nathaniel au sol. Alors que Tamara tenta de l'aider, il l'envoya plus loin chercher dans son sac une plante pour apaiser les migraines. Il sentit que quelque chose n'allait et comprit en voyant son corps changer sans qu'il puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Voilà donc le dernier sort du sorcier. Une métamorphose et pas n'importe laquelle. Il ne pouvait pas trouver plus humiliant. Il allait donc rester dans ce corps jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Il était devenu un chat noir. Un loup blanc et sorcier aux yeux violet dans la peau d'un chat noir immortel. Que les esprits veillent sur lui.

* * *

Alors Alors Alors ? Verdict ? A demain ! XOXO KISS MY PUSSY IS ON FIREEEEEEEE


End file.
